jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:TheJollyScot/DLC ideas
Thought I might give this a go. Here are some DLC ideas for dinosaurs which I would like to be added into the game. I doubt many will, but its a nice thought. I also think the game needs new guest facilities. It does get pretty boring after a while plotting down the same attractions over and over again, a problem JPOG also sort of had except worse because that only had one food shop and one gift shop. Anyway here are a few suggestions of mine. As a note there are no hybrids, marine reptiles or pterosaurs suggested, sorry. I don't know much about other hyrbids and I want to wait and see if marine and flying creatures will be actually implimented into the game first. Also, one of the main aspects of this DLC suggestion list is bringing more obscure dinosaurs forwards into the limelight, which the game has already done with the likes of Nodosaurus and Huayangosaurus. I think that is a wonderul oppertunity for getting people more interested in dinosaurs and palaeontology. A large chunk of these ideas and dinosaurs have already been covered by GamerEmpire, but I wouldn't mind discussing them further here. 'New Guest Facilities' #Small dinosaur house; an idea straight from the first Zoo Tycoon and also suggested by Gamer Empire. This would be a great way to add canon and non canon dinosaurs too small for big enclosures and introduce a more personable attraction that can vary with which dinosaurs are inside each exhibit. The dinosaurs that can be housed in here include Microceratus, Compsognathus, Coelurus and Ornitholestes. Other additions could include adding cafes or gift shops to bolster food, drink and shopping needs. Not a lot else here, this would a big addition in a small package. #Balloon tour. Not only was this in the game JPOG, but it would also be a great way of saving building space. #Jeep tour? I put a question mark since we do already have Gryospheres and in the small islands we currently have, I'm not sure if we could have any more land transport inside exhibits. But its a maybe. 'African Expansion' This themed expansion will focus on African dinosaurs. This continent so far only has five dinosaurs, only one being a herbivore. To add some greater variety I suggest considering these dinosaurs. #Ouranosaurus. An iconic dinosaur of the continent and an old favourite from many of the JPOG years and dino fans alike. Frontier could get really creative with it if they decide to give it a sail rather than a hump, with bright colours for display akin to Olorotitan's crest. All in all a fascinating animal in its own right. #Lesothosaurus. An unusual choice for sure, but one with an in canon reference and also I feel like the game needs more small herbivores. It would also be nice to have another cheap to breed dinosaur to start off some islands like Tacano with, since doing Struthiomimus every time does get a bit boring. #Melanorosaurus or Vulcanodon. Either one of these primitive sauropods would make an interesting contrast or smaller companion to the larger sauropods. I'd be fine with either one as they'd show the transitionary phases between prosauropodimorphs and true sauropods. They'd also help flesh out the Elliot Formation where Lesothosaurus would be included if this DLC was impimented. #An Alternative pair of smaller sauropods could be Dicraeosaurus or Nigersaurus. Both quite small and with unique features; Dicraeosaurus having a ridge running down its back and Nigersaurus a specialised mouth for grazing, possibly an adaptation for eating new flowering plants. Rapetosaurus is also an honourable mention though I doubt it has much to make it unique enough to be included, at least gameplay wise. #Rugops. An interesting small abelisaur which was used in the genome for the Indominus rex . This dinosaur's jaws were rather weak and it probably only scavanged, which could be reflected in its feeding habits. This could serve as a rather low rated carnivore, as opposed to most of the roster which are easy to boost up to a rating in the 100s with modification. I like to think of it as maybe an inbetween Troodon and Dilophosaurus, being a rather relaxed carnivore. #Paralititan. A star attraction no doubt, this giant is the largest animal so far found in Africa. That being said it may be too similar to other sauropods, such as Argentinasaurus or the current Dreadnoughtus, but I am sure there would be a way to make it unique, such as shape, sounds or colours. #On a side note, if the small dinosaur house is implimented, this DLC could include Heterodontosaurus. A small yet iconic dinosuar with an interesting series of spine like quills down its body and unusual tusk like canines. 'Ceratopsian Additions' For this DLC, we see some unusual ceratopsians, as well as some old favourites. #Centrosaurus. A classic herbivore that many will remember from childhood dinosaur books. Its a pretty simple looking ceratopsian compared to some others on this bit, but I think that's what gives it a certain charm. Its also a very well studied dinosaur, probably the second most studied after Triceratops , due to its abundance in the fossil record. #Diabloceratops. A newcommer and one gaining popularity quickly due to its devilish appearance. Its small size would also mark it out amongst its larger breatheren. #Kosmoceratops. Another unusual and recently discovered species with a unique sloping frill. #Pachyrhinosaurus. Ah this beloved classic. Displaced by the newer and more obscure Sinoceratops in game and movie, Pachyrhinosaurus has been left to the wayside and that is a real shame for such an iconic dinosaur. Not to throw dirt on Sinoceratops, which is a fascinating dinosaur in itself though more in real life since in the movie its not really seen clearly and is inaccurate. Sorry Jurassic World. #Protoceratops. This is echoing another's suggestion, but Protoceratops would be an excellent small ceratopsian to start off with or as a filler dinosaur for big safaris in sandbox mode. The same can also be said for Psittacosaurus, which could also be considered. Some of these choices can be interchangable with other genus such as Zuniceratops or Achelousaurus if Frontier wanted to go more obscure, but I feel these would be interesting and welcomed additions. 'Dinos Down Under' Australia in game is home only to the famous Muttaburrasaurus , which is understandable. Searching for dinosaur fossils in Australia is difficult due to the lack of glacial activity to churn up the rock and expose fossils. Therefore productive sites are relatively rare with the most productive being Dinosaur Cove and the Eumeralla Formation in Victoria. These sites were well within the Antarctic circle and provided a lot of insight into the dinosaurs that lived there. #The first dinosaur suggested comes from the Eumeralla Formation, the famous Leaellynasaura. This little dinosaur was a fascinating discovery and was propelled into popular culture in Walking With Dinosaurs. Unlike many of the therapods at Dinosaur Cove, which went through a period of no growth during winter, Leaellynsaura and the other small ornithopods in the same area kept growing all year round. #Diamantinasaurus is an interesting titanosaur. An armoured sauropod, it also had thumb claws which is not seen in other titanosaurs. Although large, it was relatively medium sized compared to other sauropods. #Australovenator. A fierce predator which dominated Cretaceous Australia. It was part of the megaraptor family and used the claws on its hands to slash at prey, which could include a new animation style perhaps for this unique feeding style. #Minmi is a tiny ankylosaur that would be a cute addition to many communities. Unlike most ankylosaurs it seemed adapt at running with its longer legs. 'Miscellaneous dinosaurs' These next dinosaurs don't really have much of a theme and I'm just throwing them out there as possibilities. #Therizinosaurus. A much requested dinosaur and there's not much else to say about it. Its one of the oddest types of dinosaurs and has become an icon in its own right. Not sure how they'd make it featherless though, since most depiction of bald Theris now seem so odd to me. #Dacentrurus and/or Lexovisaurus. For some added stegosaur variety, both of these species could be interesting choices. Either the large Dacentrurus which may have had spikes rather than plates or Lexovisaurus which is a dwarf stegosaur. Now Lexovisaurus has been a debated genus with some specimens renamed to new genus, but I think Lexovisaurus is a more memorable name. #Miragaia. Another stegosaur from Europe, this one far more unique and better known. With a long neck and rounded plates, it is a very recognisable dinosaur that is quickly gaining attention. #Nipponosaurus. An odd choice for sure but one that's in canon now. This dinosaur's full grown appearance is a mystery, but its probably similar to that of Corythosaurus and other similar hadrosaurs. #Lambeosaurus. A more well known and probably preferred hadrosaur, this dinosaur is just as famous as Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus, though is sadly quite underrated compared to those genus in popular culture. Plus with Lambeosaurus and Nipponosaurus, Frontier could get really creative with their colour schemes. #Monolophosaurus. An unusual predator with a smaller crest than Dilophosaurus, but from a different family. Monolophosaurus would add an interesting looking large predator. It would also be a good replacement for Dilophosaurus in the Chinese dig sites currently held housing Dilos # Herrerasaurus. One of the earliest dinosaurs and would be great for introducing Triassic dinosaurs and adding variety to South America. #Megalosaurus, a classic British dinosaur and one of the originals. Would compliment Iguanodon wonderfully. #Amargasaurus. One of the most unique sauropods. The spines down its back would make this small sauropod stand out amongst the crowd. It could also have a unique animation where it could use the spines for communication. The dinosaur's skull indicate it had excellent hearing and if the spines were covered in horn, they could have made a rattling or clacking noise. #Cryolophosaurus. This therapod has a very interesting and unique curled up crest. It would also be the best introduction to Antarctic dinosaurs, since its known from relatively complete remains, unlike many other dinosaurs from this continent. #Oviraptor. Another famous therapod which has been mentioned a few times in previous blogs. Probably couldn't hunt other dinosaurs and instead would either eat from meat dispensers, or possibly be a plant eater. #Proceratosaurus or Guanlong. Both early tyrannosaurs, Proceratosaurus has an in-canon mention in the first movie, despite being a relatively obscure dinosaur. In contrast, Guanlong is better represented in the fossil record, with two almost complete skeletons and is more thoroughly studied. Personally I wouldn't mind either in the game. #Dryosaurus. A classic ornithopod from the Jurassic era with a great deal of popularity from other media. Dryosaurus would be another option for a small, inexpensive early herbivore, similar to ornithomimosaurs and Lesothosaurus. #Prenocephale and Homalocephale. For better pachycephalosaur representation and also outside of North America. Both of these are excellent options to mirror the Dracorex, Stygimoloch and Pachycephalosaurus. Plus Homalocephale has a lot of nostalga connected to it, having starred in JPOG. #Prosauropods. There are a number of genus which could be included, the most famous and most likely to be included being Plateosaurus. A few other options are Riojasaurus, Camelotia, Mussaurus, Lufengosaurus, Yunnanosaurus and Massospondylus. #Wuerhosaurus and Tuojiangosaurus. I was worried at first about putting these stegosaurs in due to China already being home to three stegosaurs in game. But after some thinking I thought it would be a shame to leave them out. Both are iconic and famous in their own unique ways. Wuerhosaurus was one of the last stegosaurs until their extinction in the Early Cretaceous for, as of yet, unknown reasons. It had recognisable low rectangular plates also. Tuojiangosaurus for me is a more appropriate end game stegosaur in the Ziliujing Formation, being the largest stegosaur from China and the most well studied and famous. #Last but not least, Coelophysis. A popular Triassic therapod which has had a surge in hopeful inclusion ever since the small Troodon was introduced. These are my suggestions. I had to make a few cuts here and there, counting on whether a dinosaur is unique or not. For example Eustreptospondylus may have been too similar to Metriacanthosaurus or the suggested Megalosaurus. Though I am sure there could be a way to make them unique enough in design to be in the game. What are your thoughts and what dinosaurs would you want added also? Category:Blog posts